A conventional buffering manner used on a packed article always uses a plastic sheet with a several small projecting air bag disposed thereon to cover the surroundings of the article to attain to the shock absorption and the buffering functions. But, shock absorption ability of the small air bags is limited; they cannot absorb larger shock or impulse such that the shock absorption and the buffering effects cannot be reached. Therefore, an air packing bag manufactured from a resin film material is developed.
Please refer to FIGS. 1A to 1C. A plurality of air inlets A11 are disposed on an air packing bag A10, an air passageway is connected to each air inlet A11 and a plurality of air chambers A13 are respectively connected to two sides of the air passageway A13. An air valve constituted by a upper air valve film A141 and a lower air valve film A142 is disposed on each air chamber A13. Whereby, the air packing bag A10 can be filled with air to bulge and taken as a buffer material after outside air flows through the air inlet A1, the passageway A12 and into the air chamber A1, for example, The U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,912 entitled “Container for sealingly containing a fluid”, The U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,466 entitled “Process for continuously filling fluid into a plurality of closed bags”, The U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,830 entitled “Continuous, inflatable plastic wrapping material” and Japan utility model patent publishing No. H5-95851 entitled “Seal bag for fluids”. However, the multiple air Valves A14 need be disposed on such kind of air packing bag A10 such that the multiple air chambers A13 can be filled with air; the dispositions of the air valves A14 increase the production cost broadly for manufacturing processes. Moreover, such kind of structure allows the air chamber A13 close to the air inlet A11 to be filled with air to inflate first and the air chamber A13 far away from the air inlet A11 to be filled with air slower or inefficiently to cause the buffering effect of the air packing bag A10 after being filled with air to be bad.
Therefore, for improving the structures of the air packing bag and the valve mentioned above to allow the multiple air chambers to be filled with air at the same time, and further to reduce the production cost of the manufacturing processes, the present invention is proposed.